


Wild Waste and Welter

by voleuse



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>No one can give you shelter from the one thing that you own</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Waste and Welter

**Author's Note:**

> Set during early S1. Title and summary adapted from Jeffrey Foucault's "Wild Waste and Welter."

Zhaan carried about her an aura; not a halo, but the name of the man she killed hanging around her throat like a noose.

Aeryn wanted to ask what it was, because she had never cared before. Before, Zhaan had been a creature in a cage, and her history didn't matter. Now, Aeryn knew, it mattered. It would be useful.

Aeryn wanted to know the name, because she wanted to use it. To peel away Zhaan's serene smile, to gouge the cool acceptance out from her eyes.

Aeryn found she missed resentment. (She never recognized the fear.)

*

 

Zhaan circled Moya's corridors, like all the prisoners newly-freed, and once, Aeryn collided with her. Zhaan stumbled, even that movement a graceful stagger against the wall. She bowed her head and murmured something that sounded like an apology.

"Why don't you try to fight?" Aeryn asked her. Her fingers twitched, and she had only one weapon to calm herself with.

"Maybe I am," Zhaan said. "Or maybe this is all the fighting I'll allow myself to do." She bowed once more, and went on her way.

Aeryn didn't understand.


End file.
